Mentira
by Mitsuko Chikanatsu
Summary: Soo Jin lo sabe. Sabe que lo que tiene con Nikolai nada más es una mentira. Una mentira que el usa para poder olvidar a Anya. Nyo! KorBel.


Yo sé que es mentira. Que es mentira el simple hecho de que tú y yo estemos juntos. Sé que todos estos juegos son una mentira, que los besos que me das son falsos y que las caricias que das me queman la piel. Pero también lo disfrazo, lo hago porque sé que esto es lo que quieres. Sé que yo no soy tu hermana, y que no tengo nada de parecido con ella. También sé que me usas para llenar el vacío que te dejo ella. Que ella es el amor de tu vida, y que darías lo que fuera por robarle un beso y hacerla tuya.

Lo sé perfectamente, y sé los planes como la palma de mi mano, al igual que tú.

Tú no sabes que lo sé, y lo prefiero así. Prefiero recibir un beso tuyo, por más frio que sea, a no recibir ninguno. Sé que no soy así. Esto es debilidad disfrazada de egoísmo. Pero no sabes cuánto deseo que en las noches en las que ambos quitamos todo de nosotros y nos mostramos como somos verdaderamente, me llames por mi nombre y no por el de ella. Lo escuché. Lo dijiste. Las palabras salieron como un puñal enterrándose en mi corazón, en la misma noche en la que yo me entregué a ti.

-"Anya"

Si no fueras tú, te habría dicho que te regresaras por donde venías. Pero te amo demasiado. Lo que no entiendo, es que si yo pude olvidar a mi hermano por ti, ¿Por qué no puedes hacer lo mismo?

Tus labios son del color de la rosa, tus ojos son como zafiros, que brillan al resplandor del sol. Tu cabello, un poco debajo de la altura de tus orejas, roza mi piel cada vez que te acercas. Eres rubio, aunque tu rubio es más oscuro que el de los demás. A veces, es un marrón extremadamente claro, otras es rubio. Quisiera poder decir que todo eso es mío, pero no lo es. Es de tu hermana. De Anya.

Quisiera preguntarte, ¿Qué ves en mí que se parezca a ella?

Soy asiática, completamente diferente a sus rasgos europeos. Mis ojos no son violetas como los suyos, son marrones oscuro. Mi cabello no es rubio, ni es tan armonioso como el suyo. Tengo que amarrarlo a una trenza para tenerlo en control. Mi pelo es negro azabache. Soy pequeña, a diferencia de ella que es alta. Ella es grande, muy grande, en todos los aspectos. Yo soy pequeña, muy pequeña.

Respóndeme por favor.

Ambos nos separamos, y te levantas de la cama. Estas exhausto. Te veo triste. Te conozco bien. Conozco tus gestos, tus movimientos, todo. A diferencia de ella, yo sé cuándo estas feliz y cuando estas triste. Sonríes o miras el piso. Ella nunca podrá identificarlo.

-Nikolai…..-Te llamo. Es inútil, vas a irte, y me dejaras plantada aquí, con el corazón roto.

-Soo Jin…. –Ahora ese es mi nombre, ahora sabes que a la que mostraste todo fue a mí, y no a Anya.

-¿A dónde vas, da ze?

-Me daré una ducha.

Quieres limpiarte de mí, de mi esencia. De mi forma de entregarte todo lo que tengo para dar. Entras al baño y lloró silenciosa. Me acurruco en las sabanas y dejo las lágrimas fluir, como no lo habían hecho desde años atrás. Empapo la almohada con ese caliente líquido. Caliente como el agua en la que te estas bañando.

Tal vez yo debería bañarme y limpiarme de ti. Pero no puedo.

* * *

Ahora que lo pienso, la primera vez resultó ser también la última. No repetimos, no lo volvimos a hacer, como si fuera un pecado haber hecho tales cosas con tu pareja. Ya han pasado seis meses y sigo aquí, pegada a tu pecho, tomando tu mano. La aprietas con poca fuerza, como esperando que en cualquier movimiento yo la soltará. Aunque sé que hay algo diferente en ti, algo que ha cambiado. No dejas que nadie me vea, me proteges de cada situación difícil que se me presenta. Aunque, tal vez sea porque piensas que es Anya a la que proteges y no a mí.

Sueltas un poco, hasta que al final nuestras manos están separadas, y ya no hay tacto que nos una. No puedo más. Solo espero que entiendas, que yo no pueda seguir fingiendo ser Anya. Respiro hondo, tratando de reunir el valor suficiente para decirlo en voz alta y poder decir que soy fuerte.

-Creo….

Volteas a verme con tu mirada fría y fuerte. Me siento pequeña a tu lado. Me gusta sentirme así. Debo resistir.

-Creo que deberíamos terminar esto, Nikolai.

Me miras. Me observas. Estas diferente. Tomas mi mano con una fuerza increíble, me estas lastimando. Veo tus ojos, están tristes. Ya no hay más frialdad ni fuerza en ellos. Me siento más grande que tú, y me siento culpable. ¿Acaso hice que tu plan de ponerle celosa fallara al pronunciar esas palabras? Nos miramos, te sostengo la mirada, aparentando ser fuerte. No quiero cambiar de opinión. No soy tu juguete.

-¿Por qué? –Tu voz se quiebra.

¿Por qué te pones así? ¿Por qué ahora?

-Sé que no soy yo, da ze. Sé que tú amas a alguien más, y que ese alguien no soy yo, da ze.

Te veo asustado y triste. Te dejo. Si, te estoy dejando.

-¿Qué….?

-¿Crees que lo he olvidado?-Lo digo con fuerza fingida, porque me es imposible no sufrir viéndote a ti así. –Recuerdo haber sido llamada Anya, da ze. Amas a tu hermana, Nik, como yo amaba al mío. Y no puedo estar contigo si no soy la que tú quieres, da ze.

-…

Respóndeme. No me dejes aquí, muriendo por dentro.

-¿Me odias?

-No, no te odio da ze.

¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo?

-Entonces…No me dejes.

-Déjame ir, da ze. Tal vez tengas posibilidad con Anya algún día si yo estoy lejos, da ze.

Sé que es imposible, pues tu hermana está enamorada de tu peor enemigo. De Toris Laurinaitis. Pero déjame creer, que voy a irme sin ningún dolor ni presión de tu parte.

-Yo ya no la amo, Soo Jin.

No pronuncies mi nombre de esa forma.

-No me mientas, da ze.

-No estoy mintiendo.

-Soy su reemplazo.

-No lo eres.

-No me amas.

-¡Por supuesto que te amo!

-¡No es cierto, da ze!

Me besas con desesperación, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. No quiero, no quiero caer de nuevo en tu trampa.

-Al principio no lo hacía…-Murmuras al separarte de mí, tomándome de los hombros. –Al principio solo estabas para hacerme olvidar. Olvidarla a ella. Y lo lograste. ¡Lo lograste Soo Jin! Lograste que mi corazón latiera por ti en vez de por ella.

-Basta, da ze.

¿Por qué lloras Nikolai? No quiero dejarte, pero tal vez así entiendas que en un mundo como este, los sentimientos de las personas también cuentan, y que dejes al lado el egoísmo por una vez.

-¡Te amo!

-Mentiroso. –Una lágrima lastimera cae de mi ojo. Tú me abrazas.

-Я цябе кахаю*

-Basta, basta…

-사랑해 *

No hables mi idioma, te lo suplico. No me entierres puñales con esas miradas. Es cierto, te amo. Soy débil ante ti.

-Demuéstramelo.

Me sueltas, tienes lágrimas en los ojos. Me miras decidido. No mientes. Lo sé. Pero quiero una prueba, una prueba que me amas. Que no soy un juguete. No me besas, porque eso lo haces muy seguido. Sé que no puedes demostrármelo así como así. No quiero creerte. No quiero creerte cuando gritas en media plaza que me amas. No quiero creerte cuando lo juras con tu vida y dices que te casaras conmigo. No quiero creerte cuando te incas, sacas un anillo de tu pantalón, y me pides que sea tu esposa.

¿A quién engaño sinceramente? Siempre vuelvo a caer en tus brazos.

Digo que sí. Lo hago. Te beso. Me besas. Te daré una oportunidad más. Aunque algo me dice que no habrá más Anya, ni más juego. No más. Nos separamos y nos aplauden. Sonrió y sonríes. Una sonrisa que casi nunca muestras, debido a tu forma de ser.

Una sonrisa que es mía.

*Te amo en bielorruso y coreano.

* * *

**He regresado! SIP, amigos míos, la motivación por Hetalia ha vuelto. Por fin estoy decidida! A todos mis seguidores, lo siento por no poder subir más capítulos, pero ahora que estoy en vacaciones y con motivación, no hay nada que me detenga. **

**Quise regresar con un Nyo! KorBel, simplemente porque esta pareja casi no es apreciada por el fandom. Es mi pareja Crack favorita. Espero que les haya gustado. Dejen reviews por favor. Hetalia no es mía, es de Hidekaz Himaruya**


End file.
